Apart
by Alexandrine Jennings
Summary: While on a mission both Sakura and Naruto got dragged into a crime scene, involving both the famous Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. Sakura really do need to stop punching people, even through they deserve it. Sherlock/Sakura; Hinata/Naruto; ONESIDED Sherlock/John


**Okay here is my first crossover with Naruto and Sherlock. This story does have pairings. **

**Sherlock X Sakura; Naruto X Hinata; John X Sherlock (small side pairing)**

**Here is my try at a mystery and romance. **

**I'm sorry if Sherlock is out of character. It was hard writing him when I have nothing but the episodes and books to go off of. **

**I do not and will not own both Naruto and Sherlock. I just own this plot and my original characters.**

**Please review and tell me what you think please ^^**

* * *

_Both Sherlock and John ducked under the crime tape. They soon came into contact with five bodies, all had been shot in the back. The smell of cheap booze and smoke clouded up Sherlock's nose before he groaned in disgust. _

_They were both at the crime scene in one of London's famous strippers. There were glass all over the place soaked with blood._

_The witness that they do have were either K.O or blaming each other for the riot. Sherlock doesn't have the time for this nonsense. _

_Lestrade slowly, explained the case to them and according of what happened._

_Something dripped on top of John's head, who had took a moment to realize what it was before jumping back with a screech. _

_"DISGUSTING!"_

_Sherlock ignored his outburst and took a glance up at the ceiling._

_In dripping blood there was a message._

**_'Let play a little game Mr. Holmes_**

**_Something that we both enjoy'- With Love M.'_**

* * *

"Why do you people always think that we're a couple?" John Watson sighed heavily, when he and his flatmate Sherlock Holmes introduced each other to the suspects of a case. Sherlock ignored his comment before studying the couple within a few seconds when the pink haired again women smiled tiredly at them telling John that she was sorry that she'd assumed. It was all about their body language she told them. Sherlock deleted that useless information from his head.

Something wasn't right.

They weren't right.

The couple were strange, even from being Asian.

The couple has strange hair colors than their nationality has. Their hair color differs between dark brunette and black. They must have dyed their hair. The pink was abnormal. The blonde was very rare with out dye in Asia. Their accents were very heavy. English wasn't their first language, Sherlock could easily deduced within the first two seconds the way they both talked. The pink haired girl mouth twitched forcefully, into a smile. This gave Sherlock another clue of the late teenage girl. She was being highly alert. The blonde haired man seemed the most carefree of the group.

"I'm sorry for asking this but I was wondering where were you two on the hours of 2 o'clock PM this evening and 4 o'clock PM." John Watson asked. The fake smile was off the girl's face with an angry scowled at their direction.

'Interesting' Sherlock mused.

"We were both shopping for Christmas in the mall." The pink haired girl replied automatically, like she had rehearsed this plenty of times in the past. She avoided his eye contact looking at her friend. The man tensed; his eyes betrayed their claim.

"Liar." Sherlock grinned at the two of them. The pink haired girl flinched at being caught.

"What!"

"Sherlock!" John hissed to him at his flatmate sudden dull tone.

"The moment you spoke of your lie, you-" Sherlock pointed at the pink-haired girl. "avoided any eye contact and looked for your friend's for help." He then directed himself to the blond haired young man.

"and your body language said it all."

The pink haired girl sworn under her breathe.

"Actually, the two of you were at the strip club down town. Both of you reek of smoke and booze." Then his lips curled up into a knowing smirk.

"And shame."

That was the day when Sherlock Holmes first had felt the brunt fist of petite girl being slammed into his jaw, knocking him off his feet and into the dark abyss.

"Sherlock!"

* * *

Haruno Sakura sighed when she looked at her best friend Ino through one of the glasses at the stripper's. Ino looked in pain. She was only dressed in a very small bra and underwear, too small for her to wear. She tried and failed clumsy dancing around the pole.

"I hate to say I told you so. You shouldn't have use this as your get up. This job isn't all about music." Sakura lectured her best friend over the booming pop music overhead. A few of the men cat-calls throwing dollar bills against the glass slot to her. Ino eyes tears up. Sakura could see Naruto across the room flirting with one of the strippers and she shook her head in disappointment. She felt sorry for poor Hinata back home.

"Your getting off at 3 o'clock right?" Sakura asked and the blond haired nodded her head shaking, and for it being the mere afternoon this place was packed.

Sakura smiled up at her friend.

"I get you out of this." and within the next 30 minutes the riot started when Sakura hurled the shot glass from a nearby table against the back of a guy's head. Sakura then picked up the stool from one of the tables and slammed it against the glass cage. Ino stumbled out. One of the bouncers grabbed Sakura by her arm.

"I need you to come with me ma'am." He said sharply, as Sakura took in a deep breathe, catching sight of Naruto pushing one of the men into the chairs in the back. "I don't think so." Sakura replied in rough English before she knelled down and slammed her fist against his gut making him stumbled back vomiting all over the floor.

"Sakura-chan!" Ino called, dodging one of the few men who hadn't got into the riot.

Sakura grabbed Ino's hand. "This way," She called making her way to her friend, Naruto who had knocked out the total of eight people without a sweat.

Gun-shots was fired.

People then screamed.

"Let get out of here."

When Sakura and Naruto bid Ino farewell at there apartment on their way to check around their apartment encase they were followed.

They ran into a strange couple.

One has dark curly haired and was a little taller than her and the other had sandy blond haired and walked with a small limp. Their mouths mere moving, but Sakura couldn't hear nothing from them. Something in her head clicked and soon she started to noticed all the small things about them. On how tan the sandy haired man's skin and on the small little scars at the edge of his fingertips telling her he was in the medical field. His hair was military cut and the fact that his shoulder and back was tensed meaning he once had a job that was dangerous that he has to watch everything around them. When Sakura eyes glanced at the curly haired man trying to get a reading, anything, she found none. She blinked away her surprise. Her Hokage had trained her to read a person movements and such, but she couldn't give no reading. Her mind was blank. Naruto looked at her questionably, silently asking if they were in any threat. Shame rose up in Sakura's stomach. Her friend was asking if this was safe and yet she has no answer to give him.

Searching for the right words,

"My name is Haruno Sakura and this is my friend Naruto." She didn't give them his last name, but stared at them in alert waiting for something to happen.

The two man bickered to one another and she smiled tiredly to herself. They fought like an old married couple. It reminded her of her parents.

"Eh excuse me, are you two like...together?" She asked.

"Why do you people always think that we're a couple?" John sighed heavily, as her flatemate introduced themselves to them.

Sherlock? That sounds familiar. Sakura thought grimly. She tried to deduce him a second time,but only came up with one detail.

He was somewhat with the police. The questions about a case, a case she had a very distant feeling she knew about.

"I'm sorry for asking this but I was wondering where were you two on the hours of 2 o'clock PM this evening and 4 o'clock PM." John Watson asked. The fake smile was off the girl's face with an angry scowled at their direction.

Sakura tensed, there was a reason why her and a few of her teammates traveled this far. She can't risk herself be thrown into jail and ruined the mission. So she told them the excuse that she and Naruto agreed upon a few days ago encase something like this happened.

"We were both shopping for Christmas in the mall." Sakura replied. She glanced at Naruto to see if he's okay, but saw that he flinched rather noticeable and Sakura held herself back from punching her teammate for being so obvious about their lie.

"Liar." Sherlock grinned at the two of them. Sakura froze, before she hissed-

"What!"

"Sherlock!" John hissed to him at his flatmate sudden dull tone.

"The moment you spoke of your lie, you-" Sherlock pointed at the pink-haired girl. "avoided any eye contact and looked for your friend's for help." He then directed himself to the blond haired young man.

"and your body language said it all."

Sakura swore under her breath debating on what to do.

"Actually, the two of you were at the strip club down town. Both of you reek of smoke and booze." Then his lips curled up into a knowing smirk.

"And shame."

Something within her just snapped. She remembered on how her best friend eyes tear up, at the mistake she done. On how it was hard to get out of the place without killing anyone.

Haruno Sakura punched Sherlock Holmes.

"Sherlock!"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted surprised as Sherlock's body hit the hard concrete with a small limp.

He was K.O.

John ran to his side and checked his pulse.

Sakura paled just realizing the full intent of her actions.

The name of Sherlock Holmes finally clicked within her brain.

Oh God she just knocked out the greatest detective.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked, rubbing her back softly.

"W-Watashi wa byōkida to omou" She stumbled.

* * *

Watashi wa byōkida to omou: Japanese for 'I think I'm sick'


End file.
